mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Supergirl (2015 TV series)
Supergirl is a 2015 - present American television series that follows the adventures of Kara Zor-El (Melissa Benoist), an alien from the planet Krypton (and a cousin of Superman) who fights crime in National City as Supergirl. The series costars Mehcad Brooks, Chyler Leigh, and Calista Flockhart. The series is based on the DC Comics character of the same name, introduced in 1959. Falling (Season 1, Episode 16) An encounter with red kyptonite turns Kara evil. Myriad (Season 1, Episode 19) Non (Chris Vance) and Indigo (Laura Vandervoort) activate the alien device known as Myriad, which places everyone in National City under mind control. Kara is unaffected, but her when her cousin Superman arrives to help, he falls under the influence of Myriad as well. Meanwhile, Maxwell Lord (Peter Facinelli) has created a device to protect himself and Cat Grant (Flockhart) from the signals. The three of them plot to override the mind control signal, but Non confronts them. To avenge the death of his wife Astra, he orders three of Kara's friends- James (Brooks), Winn (Jeremy Jordan), and Kelly (Carly Nykanen) to jump to their deaths, knowing that Supergirl can only save two of them. Kelly ends up being the unlucky third one. Speaking through James and Winn, Non orders Kara to accept defeat. Non and Indigo try to use a mind-controlled Lucy Lane (Jenna Dewan-Tatum) to free all of the captured criminal aliens held at the Department of Extranormal Operations, but Kara foils the plan. Indigo then ambushes the Martian Manhunter (David Harewood) and Kara's sister Alex (Leigh) when they arrive in National City. When Indigo defeats the Manhunter in battle, Alex falls under her control. Looking to torment Supergirl, Non and Indigo give Alex a suit of Kryptonian armor and order her to kill Kara. SUPG1.png|Lucy and the DEO staff are under Non's control SUPG2.png|Non orders them to release the prisoners SUPG3.png|The mind controlled Lucy obeys SUPG4.png|Lucy and two guards free Maxima, a prisoner SUPG4A.png|Lucy tells Maxima that she serves Non SUPG5.png|Lucy tries to shoot Supergirl with kryptonite bullets SUPG6.png|At work, Kara finds Kelly in a trance SUPG7.png|And Winn SUPG8.png|And James SUPG9.png|Non orders James, Winn, and Kelly to jump at the same time SUPG10.png|The mind-controlled Winn and James tell Kara to accept defeat SUPG11.png|Indigo captures Alex SUPG12.png|The defeated Manhunter collapses SUPG13.png|Without Manhunter's mental powers, Alex falls under Indigo's control SUPG14.png|Indigo brings Alex out of her trance SUPG15.png SUPG16.png SUPG17.png|Non gloats in front of Alex SUPG18.png|Supergirl runs into Alex SUPG19.png|Alex is back under mind control SUPG20.png|Non/Alex tells Kara that she will kill her sister, or die Better Angels (Season 1, Episode 20) Continued from the previous episode. Kara fights the mind-controlled Alex. Star Crossed (Season 2, Episode 16) A new villain comes to National City, putting Supergirl on high alert. Meanwhile, Winn's girlfriend, Lyra, gets Winn in trouble with the law. Maggie attempts to help Winn but old loyalties get in the way. The Music Meister attacks Supergirl. Blurred Lines (Season 5, Episode 3) Malefic J'onzz, J'onn's brother, disguises himself as a friend of Kelly (Azie Tesfai) and tricks her into restoring the mental powers he lost during his time in the Phantom Zone. He tried to repay her by using his regained mind-control powers to make her kill herself. J'onn saves her, but Malefic uses his powers to create enough chaos to escape. In Plain Sight (Season 5, Episode 4) Malefic hypnotizes Alex and another DEO agent into stealing Martian weapons. He then takes control of a crowd of theater goers and gives them the weapons, planning to lure J'onzz into an ambush. IPS1.png|The DEo arrives to take down Malefic IPS2.png|Malefic uses his 'inception' powers IPS3.png|He takes control of an agent's mind IPS4.png|The agent turns and shoots at Alex IPS5.png|Supergirl jumps in to save the day IPS6.png|Alex is confronted by another controlled agent IPS7.png|She draws her weapon IPS8.png|But Malefic's thralls also have hypnotic powers IPS9.png|The beam hits Alex IPS10.png|And she falls into a trance IPS11.png|Completely under Malefic's control IPS12.png|She lowers her weapon as ordered IPS13.png|"Now my brother's friend is his enemy" IPS14.png|Alex mindlessly agrees IPS15.png|Alex tells Supergirl that everything is fine IPS16.png|Then the two hypnotized agents get to work IPS17.png|Malefic has Alex confront J'onzz about a secret he's been keeping from her IPS18.png|The team discovers that the arsenal of Martian weapons has been stolen IPS19.png|Elsewhere, Alex and Agent Igle prepare the stolen weapons IPS20.png|J'onzz tries to mentally connect with Alex IPS21.png|The telepathy is a success IPS22.png|Alex can hear J'onzz speaking to her IPS23.png|She starts to break free IPS24.png|And with a surge of Martian power IPS25.png|She snaps out of it ips26.png|Agent Igle looks into her eyes ips27.png|And Alex is hypnotized again Video Clips Category:Western Live Action Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Superhero Category:Peril Category:Mind Control Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Glowing Eyes Category:Costume Category:Uniform